


Taste of your Blood

by LeGospelduDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blood, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sex, Top Sam Winchester, angelblood, season 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGospelduDestiel/pseuds/LeGospelduDestiel
Summary: « Je suis toujours heureux de saigner pour les Winchester… » - Alors que Castiel délivre son sang aux chasseurs, Sam se remémore ses années d’addiction au sang de démon. Réussira-t-il à contrôler son envie de goûter au sang angélique ? [Écriture alternative de la fin de la saison 7]
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Taste of your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Cette fan fiction est inspirée de l’univers de la série télévisée Supernatural, créée par Eric Kripke. Les personnages ou la série ne m’appartiennent en aucun cas.
> 
> Contexte : écriture alternative de la fin de la saison 7. Pour vaincre Dick Roman, les Winchesters doivent mener un rituel comportant le sang d’un ange déchu. Castiel, qui est toujours affecté par l’échange de la malédiction qui pesait sur Sam, donne son sang aux Winchesters sans broncher.
> 
> Pairing : Sam Winchester & Castiel.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

TASTE OF YOUR BLOOD

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sastiel fanfiction (One Shot)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Je suis toujours heureux de saigner pour les Winchester… »

Castiel tendait un flacon rempli de son sang que les deux frères lui avaient demandé, un sourire tranquille sur le visage. Ses yeux d’un bleu sombre les avisaient avec gentillesse, attendant que l’un des deux se décide à prendre le flacon. Sam finit par tendre la main et attraper l’objet qu’il mit directement dans sa poche.

Tandis que Dean avait l’air gêné que Castiel soit aussi docile à leur donner son sang, le cadet triturait la petite structure de verre et la fit tourner doucement entre ses doigts. Le sang était encore tiède.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les rayons de soleil traversaient les rideaux de la chambre de Sam avec douceur. Seuls les grains de poussière soulevés par sa respiration donnaient une vie à la scène. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, battant des cils pour tenter d’y voir un peu plus clair, et soupira. La nuit passée avait été si paisible… Cela faisait des mois qu’il n’avait pas dormi aussi longtemps.

Le rêve qu’il avait fait cette nuit-là était pourtant loin d’être paisible. Sam avait rêvé de Ruby, son amante d’un temps, à laquelle il n’avait pas pensé depuis des années. Dans son rêve, Ruby lui rendait visite. Elle remontait la manche de sa chemise, et brandissait son avant-bras devant le cadet, souvenir de l’époque où il était accro au sang de démon.

Sam s’était juré que ses années d’addiction étaient bel et bien derrière lui.

Jusqu’à ce matin-là.

Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça ? Dernièrement la seule chose qui le faisait cogiter était les Léviathans. Sam se roula dans son lit, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, puis se retourna encore. Ses cheveux ébouriffés tombaient sur l’oreiller. Il regarda le plafond d’un air exténué. Son regard vert se posa lentement sur la table de nuit.

Le flacon de verre dans lequel Castiel avait laissé de son sang trônait fièrement sous la lampe de chevet, éclairé par la lumière du soleil. La couleur rouge sombre semblait si tentatrice.

Sam se lécha les lèvres une fois.

Le souvenir du sang chaud de Ruby coulait presque dans sa gorge.

Il fronça les sourcils, c’était hors de question.

Un coup de vent ouvrit la fenêtre avec force, frappant la table de nuit de plein fouet. La petite bouteille roula, manquant de tomber de la table. La main de Sam la rattrapa de justesse. Son estomac se noua, et la cadence des battements de son cœur s'accéléra.

Ils avaient besoin de ce sang pour le rituel. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le gâcher. Sam se rallongea tout en gardant la fiole dans la main.

Plusieurs idées lui traversèrent l’esprit.

Il pourrait mentir à son frère, ou à Castiel, prétendant qu’il était arrivé un accident et que la fiole s’était cassée à cause de la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte à la volée. Il se lécha les lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Ses doigts décapuchonnèrent le bouchon de liège qui le séparait de l’erreur grossière qu’il allait faire. Le sang de Ruby était déjà délicieux. À quel point le sang d’un ange pourrait l’être ? Sam brûlait d’envie de connaître la réponse.

Approchant la fiole de ses lèvres, il pencha la tête en arrière, et fit glisser le sang dans sa gorge. La réaction fut immédiate. Des veines bleuâtres apparurent sur sa gorge, et lui firent ressentir une affreuse douleur. Il laissa tomber la fiole de verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le plancher. Le chasseur se contracta en gémissant de douleur. À peine une seconde plus tard, les veines avaient disparu.

Il sentit le liquide dans sa gorge se réchauffer. La sensation devenait complètement différente. Un soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres minces. Sam sentit quelque chose remonter le long de son échine. Un plaisir incomparable le traversa. Une sensation si puissante qu’il fut obligé de fermer les yeux et de s’agripper au matelas.

Des dizaines de mains semblaient le caresser, partout. Certaines se glissaient sur ses cuisses pour remonter le long de son ventre, d’autres se glissaient dans ses cheveux et revenaient caresser son torse.

Alors c’était ça goûter au sang des anges lorsqu’on était humain ? La sensation était incroyablement exquise. La chaleur procurée par cette « drogue » au corps de Sam ne faisait qu’augmenter. Les mains invisibles le touchaient dans des endroits de plus en plus inappropriés. Au moment où il semblait qu’on lui caressait l’entre-jambe, Sam poussa un gémissement de surprise.

Un bruissement d’aile se fit entendre. Castiel était apparu devant le lit de Sam, qui sursauta en criant.

« Cas ! »

Les yeux écarquillés de Sam fixèrent Castiel d’un air gêné.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ton… C’est… Important. »

L’air de l’ange était rêveur. Il n’avait toujours pas retrouvé toute sa tête.

« Hem… oui ? » La sensation des mains était toujours présente sur le corps du chasseur. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front.

« Vous avez accompli le rituel ? »

« … C'est-à-dire que… Non pas encore… Dean est allé chercher d’autres ingrédients. » Répliqua Sam, le souffle court.

Castiel remarqua l’air épuisé du brun ainsi que le rythme irrégulier de sa respiration.

« Ça ne va pas Sam ? Tu veux une tisane au miel ? Les abeilles ont été généreuses. »

L’ange s’était rapproché en s’asseyant sur le lit, l’air toujours aussi perdu. Sam lui sourit avec gentillesse.

« Non merci Cas… C’est gentil. »

L’ange ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la fiole qui s’était éclatée sur le sol.

« Sam… Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? C’était pour le rituel... » grogna Castiel.

Le chasseur plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Castiel, l’air à la fois gêné et désolé. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent, il parla difficilement, encore sous l’effet du sang angélique.

« Ton sang… Me fait un certain effet… »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait jamais vu la réaction de quelqu’un qui buvait son sang. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, tentant d’analyser ce que le brun lui disait. Il finit par poser une main sur l’épaule de Sam, rapprochant son regard du sien pour qu’il entende bien ce qu’il avait à lui dire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Dean serait très content… »

« Je sais… Je suis désolé. » souffla Sam.

Voir Castiel si proche de lui semblait amplifier les sensations qu’il avait déjà. Il avait toujours trouvé que l’ange était tout à fait séduisant, il avait même parfois rêvé de lui sans le vouloir lors de longues semaines de chasse en sa compagnie.

Son regard se posa par inadvertance sur les lèvres de l’ange. Elles étaient si proches de lui, Dieu qu’elles semblaient douces et pures de tout pêché.

« Quand tu buvais du sang de démon, tes capacités étaient modifiées… Si tu bois-

L’ange n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Sam s’était penché sur lui pour l’embrasser. Le chasseur l’attrapa pour le plaquer contre le matelas avec son corps imposant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sam pour s’allonger sur le brun.

Castiel, les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passait, mais en sentant les mains du chasseur se glisser sur son corps et dans ses cheveux, il ferma doucement les yeux et prit lui aussi plaisir à l’embrasser.

« Sam ? … » questionna Castiel d’un air inquiet.

Leur baiser suivant fut langoureux, passionné, ne s’arrêtant que pour que les deux reprennent leurs souffles. Cela faisait une éternité que l’ange avait besoin d’attention et d’affection, et Sam était prêt à lui en offrir.

Le chasseur n’osait même pas imaginer à quel point Dean serait en colère s’il savait qu’il avait embrassé Cas.

Alors que Sam repoussait le trench-coat de l’ange sur une de ses omoplates, ce dernier émit une protestation.

« Sam… C’est le sang qui te rend comme ça ? » L’ange se débattit légèrement, très vite vaincu par les baisers que le chasseur déposa dans son cou. Il ne put empêcher de doux soupirs de s’échapper de ses lèvres.

« Ce n’est pas que de ça Cas… J’ai envie de te faire des câlins depuis des semaines… C’est à cause de-moi si tu es malade… J’aimerais pouvoir arranger les choses. »

Sam releva la tête pour regarder l’ange dans les yeux. Castiel semblait hypnotisé et confus. Voyant qu’il ne lui répondait pas, le chasseur continua à le charmer.

« Dean n’a jamais su être reconnaissant envers toi. Chaque fois qu’il te criait dessus je voulais te défendre, sans le pouvoir. J’aurais voulu que tu me remarques plus que tu n’as remarqué mon frère. »

Sam était toujours perché au-dessus du brun. Castiel baissa les yeux un instant pour les relever ensuite vers Sam. Une des mains de l’ange passa dans le dos musclé du chasseur. Leurs jambes entrelacées donnaient un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu à leurs respirations maintenant erratiques. L’ange ne savait quoi répondre aux paroles de Sam qui l’avaient touché par leur bonté et leur sincérité.

« Sam… Je n’ai plus envie de parler de Dean… » répondit Castiel d’une voix doucereuse.

À ces mots, le chasseur enleva son t-shirt, affichant sa peau ambrée et ferme, l’ange fut incapable d’émettre une seule autre pensée. Son regard s’était porté sur les muscles saillants, soulevés par l’air que Sam inspirait, Castiel effleura son tatouage du bout des doigts. Son corps semblait si chaud et réconfortant.

« Sam… Ce n’est pas… Bien… » Murmura l’ange qui commençait à douter de ses gestes.

Le petit frère se pencha vers l’oreille gauche du brun, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Quelques mèches de cheveux de Sam virent effleurer la joue de l’ange.

« Oh ? Tu veux dire que tu n’aimes pas-

Il glissa sa main vers l’entre-jambe de Castiel, le caressant d’abord doucement puis l’empoignant avec fermeté, soupirant dans son oreille à nouveau.

« Quand je fais ça ? »

L’ange laissa un léger gémissement s’échapper de ses lèvres maintenant humides. Sam ne put s’empêcher de s’emparer de ces dernières, les embrassant avec tendresse. Castiel finit par enfin céder et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Sam pour lui offrir le plus torride des baisers.

Il caressa la douce chevelure du chasseur et se laissa dominer de tout son long. Le parfum de cet homme l’enivrait complètement, et la peur de succomber au pêché le paralysait totalement. Ses grands yeux bleus eurent le don de rendre le chasseur fou. Il souriait tendrement, des mèches de cheveux ébouriffées lui tombant sur le front.

Castiel pouvait disparaître à tout moment s’il le souhaitait. Sam essaya de le rassurer autant qu’il le pouvait. Ils commencèrent à s’embrasser de nouveau, de façon plus sauvage. L’ange voulait à tout prix se coller au chasseur et arborait un air suppliant.

Le brun acquiesça, et alors qu’il allait ajouter quelque chose il se mit à gémir fortement. Le chasseur avait défait les boutons de sa chemise d’hôpital, et embrassa ses abdominaux avec lenteur, passant sa langue sur son corps vierge et délicieux. Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches parfaitement dessinées, et remontèrent dans le dos maintenant cambré de l’ange. L’expression de Castiel était presque indécente. Si Sam avait su plus tôt qu’il aurait réagi comme ça, il se serait peut-être lancé un peu plus tôt…

L’ange eut un regard tenté dans les yeux, mais finit par se taire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque Sam défit le laçage de son pantalon, et entreprit se glisser ses doigts sur l’érection qui se dessinait déjà depuis un moment à travers la toile blanche.

« Sam… »

Castiel fit pression sur la nuque du chasseur et l’embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche alors qu’il sentait la pression se resserrer sur son membre. Une de ses mains se glissa sur la fesse de Sam et l’agrippa avec fermeté. Sam, excité par les réactions et les caresses de l’ange, sourit entre deux baisers.

« Il était temps que l’on prenne un peu soin de toi » souffla le chasseur.

Les lèvres de Sam effleurèrent tendrement le corps de Castiel en effectuant un parcours descendant.

« Je peux ? » questionna Sam.

Castiel répondit dans un frisson.

« O-oui… »

Sans plus attendre, Sam se défit de ses vêtements et aida Cas à se débarrasser du reste des siens. Le chasseur ramena un drap sur eux pour que l’ange se sente plus en sécurité. Lorsqu’il sentit la chaleur de Sam s’emparer de lui, Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement sensuel.

L’ange avait longtemps imaginé ce que les humains pouvaient ressentir durant les rapports sexuels, mais il était loin de se douter qu’il pourrait ressentir un tel plaisir. Tous les muscles de son corps semblèrent se contracter.

Alors que Sam léchait son membre avec tendresse, Castiel s’agrippa à un des barreaux du lit en se mordant la lèvre jusqu’au sang. Les réactions du brun ravissaient le chasseur qui continua ses allers retours sensuels non sans laisser échapper quelques gémissements.

L’ange se risqua à approcher ses longs doigts fins de la chevelure du chasseur qui tombait sur ses cuisses. Il lui fit comprendre qu’il avait encore envie de l’embrasser et Sam s’empressa de retrouver ses lèvres. Les gouttes de sang angélique qui s’infiltrèrent sur la langue du chasseur le renvoyèrent au septième ciel.

L’ange attrapa le membre du chasseur d’un air de défi, et commença à le caresser avec envie.

« Cas… » soupira Sam, la bouche entrouverte.

La sensation des doigts doux et fins de l’ange sur son érection résultat en Sam qui commençait à déchirer une partie des draps. La sueur et l’excitation qui recouvrait les deux hommes rendait la situation obscène.

« Sam… Je… Je veux être encore plus proche de toi… »

Le chasseur mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre les mots de Castiel et l’expression tentatrice qui s’affichait sur son visage. L’ange avait probablement dû beaucoup s’instruire grâce à Casa Erotica car il écarta ses longues jambes en caressant les siennes.

« Tu es sûr ? » répliqua Sam, l’air choqué.

Les mains de l’ange attrapèrent les hanches de Sam pour les presser contre lui. Le visage de Castiel arborait un air assuré que le chasseur n’avait pas vu depuis une éternité. La mâchoire de Sam se serra un instant alors qu’il attrapa les bras de l’ange pour le retourner contre le matelas.

Le sang de Castiel semblait bouillonner. Il ne put retenir ses soupirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus courts et réguliers. Les lèvres du chasseur vinrent s’écraser sur la colonne vertébrale de l’ange. Le brun frissonna, cette zone lui était particulièrement sensible, étant donné sa condition divine.

Leurs mains droites se lièrent contre les draps défaits. Sam poussa son érection contre les fesses du brun, et se mordit la lèvre. Il continua à embrasser l’épaule de Castiel dont les gémissements commençaient à être bien plus qu’obscènes. La main chaude du chasseur se glissa entre ses jambes et effleura son intimité, ce qui eut pour résultat de laisser Castiel la bouche grande ouverte et incapable de produire le moindre son.

Sam était au bord de l’extase et embrassa la peau pâle de Castiel en insérant un de ses longs doigts à l’intérieur de son intimité.

L’ange grogna de plaisir de sa voix rauque. Sam se retint de ne pas venir instantanément en entendant les réactions du brun. Castiel entrepris d’onduler légèrement ses hanches, ce qui fit perdre la raison au chasseur.

« Sam… C’est… C’est toi que je veux… » souffla l’ange.

Le sang de Sam ne fit qu’un tour, il expira pendant quelques secondes pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il hésita quelques instants avant de s’insérer entre les fesses du brun, lentement, doucement. Castiel poussa un cri de plaisir à en faire rougir l’entièreté du paradis. Le barreau du lit qu’il agrippait se brisa sous la pression de l’ange. Sam sursauta, puis continua son chemin en se mordant la lèvre d’un air pervers.

« Oh… Cas- » gémit le chasseur.

Les actions reprirent de plus belles et la danse des deux corps s’accéléra. Castiel semblait prendre un plaisir incommensurable, ce qui rassurait Sam. Le rythme s’accéléra jusqu’à ce que les deux hommes soient trempés de sueur. Ce moment intime semblait se figer dans le temps.

Les allers retours puissants que Castiel recevaient le firent venir sur le matelas dans un râle suppliant. Sam, qui entendit l’ange atteindre le summum de son plaisir, vint quelques secondes plus tard entre ses cuisses. Les ongles du chasseur étaient plantés sur le biceps de Castiel, qui tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Sam se retira pour retourner Castiel contre lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux silhouettes se pressèrent l’une contre l’autre dans un baiser divin.

L’ange souri au chasseur en repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris soin de toi plus tôt » souffla Sam en collant son front contre celui du brun.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent une dernière fois dans un sourire.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean refit enfin son apparition dans le chalet avec la dernière fiole de sang. Crowley n’était plus avec lui.

« Sam ? Cas ? » Dean questionna d’une voix forte.

Sam, qui sortait de la douche, entra dans la pièce. Ses vêtements étaient revenus à leur place. Castiel était tranquillement assis au coin du feu, dans le silence.

« Il me faut le sang de Cas, qu’on finisse ce putain de rituel. »

Dean tendit la main d’un air impatient.

« Hem… » souffla Sam d’un air gêné.

Castiel se tourna vers les Winchesters et croisa les bras sur le dos du canapé, d’un air innocent.

« Sam l’a bu pour… Se faire plaisir… »

Castiel regarda les décorations du salon avec intérêt, affichant un sourire de contentement.

« Cas ! » Sam pris un air horrifié.

Les sourcils de Dean semblèrent s’élever au-dessus de l’implantation de ses cheveux. Il se figea et mis quelques secondes avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

« Sam a fait QUOI ? »

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
